Rainy Days
by theDoctorlies
Summary: It all started with a little rain. L x Light, Drabble


Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I own nothing to do with Death Note, although I do own all of the series in manga form.

Summary: It all started with a little rain. L x Light, Drabble

A/N: Yay! My first Death Note. All right. For those of you who have seen episode twenty or something of Death Note (the episode's name was 'Silence' for those of you who've seen the English version) where L finally meets his match. For those of you who've seen the episode, then you know what part I am rewriting-to an extent. This is my version of 'Silence'. Enjoy. XD

P.S. I don't have access to the actual episode, so if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry! I'm just going on bits and pieces of what I remember. /bows head/

XxXxXxXxXx

With his memory back, Light could finally put his plan into action. He could finally kill Ryuuzaki-L-and then his ideal world would be within his reach. The thought alone, that his goal was so close he could almost taste it, made him shiver inside. All of his hard work was worth it to see Ryuuzaki fall to him.

Walking past the doors leading to the roof, Light clearly saw L standing out in the rain, his clothes soaked through to his bones. Sighing, the light haired teen walked out onto the roof, his hands shoved into his pockets, and watched the older man stare up at something in the sky.

"Ryuuzaki? Why are you standing out in the rain?" Light asked, standing across from the dark haired man. L's eyes were trained on the tower just in front oh, and he was staring at it like it was hiding all of the world's secrets. Then, without saying a word, L cupped a hand around his ear, as if listening to something Light couldn't hear. "Ryuuzaki, come on. We're getting completely soaked."

"Can't you hear it?" Ryuuzaki asked, straining his ears to hear.

"Hear what?" Light answered, exasperated, and just the slightest bit confused. Was it just him or was Ryuuzaki actually losing it?

"The bells. I can hear bells ringing. They're awfully loud today. Can't you hear them?" Light was even more baffled by the other man's words. What bells was he talking about? He couldn't hear anything but the rain falling around them. "Light, tell me something. Have you ever told the truth?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, have you ever told anything that was the truth?"

"Well, sometimes I have to lie. Everybody has to tell a lie at some point in their lives." Light said, wondering where this conversation was supposed to be headed. He could only guess that the older man was still suspicious of him. "Let's go inside, Ryuuzaki. We've soaked through."

L hesitated for a moment, "Right. I'm sorry." Taking one last look up at the tower, L turned and followed Light into the building, and out of the rain.

Light sat on the steps, towel drying his hair while L stood behind him, doing the same. Neither man said a word and Light wondered if L knew his death was nearing. The dark haired man walked over to him wordlessly, and dropped to his knees, lifting Light's foot into the palm of his hand.

"Here, let me give you a massage. I'm really rather good at it." L pressed his fingers into Light's heel, using his towel to massage the pale skin.

"I don't think-" Light started.

"Please. It's a way for me to atone for my sins." When he got no answer from the younger man, he pressed his thumb into Light's ankle, and received a hiss of pain, as Light jerked his foot back. "You'll get used to it." L muttered, continuing his massage despite the little interruption.

Light looked down at the older man, seeing the dark, black bags underneath his eyes. His dark bangs hung over his eyes, and little droplets of rain were dripping onto his ankle. Without even thinking, Light pressed his towel to L's head, and wiped the droplets clinging to the tips of his bangs away.

"You're still soaked." Light said, brushing L's bangs out of his face. L stopped his massage to stare up at him, not sure what he should've been thinking. Light's towel was still pressed against his forehead, and his arm hung awkwardly in the air. L gently seized his wrist and brought himself closer, watching as Light's eyes widened as he continued to invade his personal space.

L brushed his lips over the younger male's, reveling in the soft, silky texture of the tufts of skin. He pressed a little harder, just to fell the other man's teeth against his lips, but a soft vibration in his pocket made him snap back to reality. He reached for the phone in his pocket and plucked it out.

"Yes?" He said, standing up and walking a little ways away from Light. The younger man was opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. For once, he couldn't come up with a solution to what had just happened. "We have to get back to head quarters." L said, breaking into his thoughts. Light looked up at him, and nodded shortly.

That's right. He still had to put his plan into action.

_Owari_

A/N: Did it suck? I think it sucked. /cries/ I mentioned this earlier, but I only remembered so much of this particular incident. Okay, so, it never happened in the manga. Me being me, my mind overloaded with the sprinkled boy love. /sighs/ Review?

2


End file.
